With the development of display technology, user demands for display devices become more and more diversified. In certain application scenarios, a display device is desired to have substantially high transparency, such as a glass window with a display function, a car window with a display function. Accordingly, transparent display technology has become one of the research and development directions of the display technology.
However, the light transmittance of an existing transparent display device is only about 30% and, more particular, the light transmittance of a backlight module in the existing transparent display device is substantially low, which may not meet the demands of the transparent display technology.
The disclosed display device and driving method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.